carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
The Rage: Carrie 2
The Rage: Carrie 2 is the sequel to the 1976 adaption of Carrie. It was made in 1999. The film was directed by Katt Shea from a screenplay by Rafael Moreu. Carrie also appears, but in flashbacks. It is loosely based on a real-life 1993 incident, in which a group of high school jocks, The Spur Posse, were involved in statutory rape. The Plot The film is set in Chamberlain, Maine, too. Barbara Lang is the mother of Rachel Lang. She was put in an asylum, because of schizophrenia, when Rachel was 6 years old. Her intelligent daughter, like Carrie, already proves back then, that she has telekinetic abilities. She is a teenager now and lives with her neglected foster parents and her dog Walter. She is an outcast, but more adapted to the world than Carrie. The story is centered in the new Bates High School in Chamberlain, Maine. There she has one best friend. Her name is Lisa Parker. She has found the boyfriend of her life. There is also a football team. They are on the top of the social order there. Several of them are making the bet, how many of them would seduce the most girls in high school and the most valuable ones and therefore win the corresponding game. Girls are rated on a point system, in which some are more valuable to be seduced and others less, which also implies, that they are then dumped, when they are finished. Later that day Lisa commits suicide in the school by jumping from the roof. Her death triggers Rachel´s telekinetic abilities again, which had been latent since childhood. All the closets of the High School are opened in her pain and grief. Sue Snell is also there. She is the school councilor, who takes care of Rachel after this event. The Sheriff is recruited to find out, what happened. It turns out, that Eric Stark was a member of this bet and had seduced for that bet the underage Lisa, who lost her virginity on the way and then, after that, he dumped her for the next girl. This is what caused her suicide. Since Lisa is 16 and Eric is 18 this amounts to statutory rape. The Sheriff finds out, what happened with the help of Rachel and a photo of her and him and her diary expose irrefutably what happened. Pressed by Sue and realizing the gravity of the crime, the sheriff tries to press charges against Eric Stark for having committed statutory rape. This causes problems to Eric, who is now suspended from school because of this. Following Mark Bing´s strategy he, together with the help of Mark and another football team member, tries to intimidate Rachel the following night into not testifying or talking, but fails. In the meantime Rachel falls in love with Jesse, one of the football team members, who is disturbed by Lisa´s suicide and the lack of conscience regarding it by the other football team members and the cheerleaders. He also felt attracted to her because of her intelligence and because, while they casually met, while she needed help for her wounded dog, he realized they had much in common. In the end it turns out, that Eric´s father and that of the other members of that bet belong to the most powerful and influential families of the town. The Senior D.A. therefore, out of political interests, covers their misdeeds against the will of the sheriff and the ADA motivating Eric and the other football members to take revenge on Rachel for having exposed the misdeed and causing them trouble because of their actions. They get help from the cheerleaders, because Tracy Campbell, the leader of them, wants to have Jesse back by doing this. In the meantime Sue finds out, that Rachel has telekinesis and knows, that she is suffering, because of Lisa´s death and her mother being put in an asylum. She goes to her to investigate further and finds out through Rachel´s mother that Rachel´s father was Carrie White´s father Ralph White. She also knows about the boy´s actions and is worried about the possibility of another Black Prom, so she brings her to the ruins of the original high school to make Rachel understand, what is going on with her and how this might end. She tries to convince Rachel to get help with her telekinesis by going to a corresponding institution by telling her about Carrie´s fate. Rachel refuses out of fear of being locked away. After having won the decisive football game, that gives football team members the possibility of going to the University, they want to celebrate it with a party at Mark Bing´s house. There the football team members and cheerleaders set Rachel up after having gained their trust. They separate Rachel from Jesse and then they disclose their evil game and the connection to Lisa´s suicide. They also lead her to believe, that Jesse was part was part of it, too making her believe, that Jesse slept with her for that reason. The terrible humiliation and the lack of respect to her dead friend´s life pushes Rachel to over the edge and she locks everyone inside the home and begins killing the ones who wronged her. Deborah is killed by impalement with CD's and Brad is stabbed in the head, along with Sue, who goes to the party with Rachel´s mother. Barbara reunites with Rachel, but rejects her saying, that the devil is inside her. Later Jesse comes with Tracy, who tried in vain to seduce him in the meantime. She kills her and confronts Jesse. She realizes, he did not have anything to do with the prank and saves him from being killed by the burning house. She dies in there. A year later Jesse is at the King´s university with Walter, but is haunted by what has happened. Cast *Emily Bergl as Rachel Lang *Jason London as Jesse Ryan *Dylan Bruno as Mark Bing *J.Smith Cameron as Barbara Lang *Zachery Ty Bryan as Eric Stark *John Doe as Boyd *Gordon Clapp as Eric´s father *Rachel Blanchard as Monica Jones *Charlotte Ayanna as Tracy Campbell *Justin Urich as Brad Winters *Mena Suvari as Lisa Parker * Elijah Craig as Chuck Potter *Eddie Kaye Thomas as Arnold * Clint Jordan as Sheriff Kelton * Steven Ford as Coach Walsh * Kate Skinner as Emilyn *Amy Irving as Sue Snell *Deborah Meschan as Deborah *Katt Shea as Deputy D.A. *Robert D. Raiford as The Senior D.A. Archive Cast *Sissy Spacek as Carrie White Gallery 0524148_22834_MC_Tx360.jpg|Young Rachel stills_big-04-05.jpg|Rachel and Lisa 299784.1.jpg|Lisa before her suicide hqdefault8766.jpg|Lisa´s suicide hqdefault121212.jpg|Rachel´s telekinesis carrie_543814.jpg|Rachel´s angry meeting with Eric emily_bergl_the_rage_carrie_2_02.jpg|Rachel´s dog rage_carrie2_2.jpg|First meeting of Rachel and Jesse the_rage_carrie_2_twisted_memorial.jpg|The twisted memorial of the Black Prom images605.jpg|Rachel´s knowledge about the Black Prom stills_big-02-02.jpg|Sue´s warning to Rachel about the Black Prom cqmq887.jpg|Rachel being setup 1204182215084015.jpg|Rachel´s humiliation hqdefault2222222.jpg|Rachel´s pain the-rage-carrie-2.jpg|Rachel´s snapping 6a017d4117b2c6970c019b005719c6970b-800wi.jpg|Rachel´s rage images647.jpg|Rachel´s revenge images652.jpg|Jesse´s appearance the_rage_carrie_2_burning_love.jpg|Rachel´s facing of Jesse stills_big-03-01.jpg|Rachel dying Category:Films Category:The Rage